Hurry On
by D2L
Summary: Aku, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan seringaiku ketika aku bertemu dengan Sungmin. Mata itu begitu unik dan juga indah. Apalagi kekuatannya yang mencengangkan. Kata orang mereka itu monster. Mungkin memang mereka seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sama seperti mereka. Dia terlalu cantik. Satu-satunya Esper yang bisa membuatku gila dan terobsesi akannya.


**Hurry On**

**By D2l**

**Rate T+**

**Genre : Suspense / Sci-fi**

**Sumarry: Aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Mata itu begitu unik dan juga indah. Apalagi kekuatannya yang mencengangkan. Kata orang mereka itu monster. Mungkin memang mereka seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sama seperti mereka. Dia terlalu cantik. Satu-satunya Esper yang bisa membuatku gila dan terobsesi akannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau dengar berita tentang mereka lagi?" seseorang bertanya pada temannya dengan sangat antusias. Terlihat perempuan itu dan teman perempuan lainnya sedang membicarakan atau mungkin sedang mengosipkan sesuatu sambil berbarengan berjalan menyebrangi jalan bersama dengan manusia-manusia lainnya.

"Aku melihat siaran tentang mereka di berita tadi pagi. Aku heran kenapa mereka sampai sekarang belum ditangkap," ucap perempuan yang satunya dengan kikikan kecil.

"Kau benar. Aku heran pembuat bencana dan sampah seperti mereka masih saja dibiarkan hidup," ucap perempuan yang pertama, tanpa mereka sadari pembicaraan mereka dengan mudahnya didengarkan oleh manusia-manusia yang ada disekitar mereka.

Mungkin manusia-manusia itu terlihat tidak peduli, tapi ada satu orang yang menampakkan wajah marah. Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya. Dikepalnya tangan kanannya dengan keras. Tiba-tiba saja tekanan udara yang ada disekitarnya menjadi sangat berat. Semua orang ketakutan melihat laki-laki itu. Apalagi ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan topi yang digunakannya sedikit bergeser sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas dan juga kedua bola matanya yang berwarna tidak lazim.

Kedua matanya berbeda warna watu sama lain. Satunya berwarna biasa berwarna hitam, sedangkan yang satunya berwarna merah menyala. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat perlahan tangan kanannya dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Tanpa diduga semua orang yang memandang laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja meledak begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan tumpukan daging dan juga darah yang bermuncratan kemana-mana.

Saksi mata yang masih ada yang tadinya tidak memandang laki-laki itu, tapi karena ulahnya tadi langsung memandang ngeri ke arah laki-laki itu sama seperti manusia-manusia lainnya yang sebelumnya masih hidup. Manusia-manusia yang masih berada dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena saking syoknya, kembali dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang laki-laki bermata unik itu. Tampaknya orang yang baru itu muncul merupakan kawan dari laki-laki bermata unik itu dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki bermata unik itu mendecak kesal.

Laki-laki bermata unik itu kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, disusul dengan menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali, membuat bola matanya yang berwarna merah menyala berubah kembali menjadi hitam kelam. Laki-laki bermata unik itu kemudian memegang tangan laki-laki yang tadinya muncul seketika dan kemudian mereka hilang begitu saja sama seperti laki-laki yang tadinya muncul begitu saja. Seperti berteleport dan membuat polisi yang baru saja datang ditempat itu tercengang melihat perbuatan mereka lagi. Mereka yang disebut-sebut. Mereka yang sangat marak diperbincangkan.

Seperti kata kedua perempuan itu sebelumnya yang kini sudah mati. Mereka disebut pembuat bencana. Mereka disebut sebuah sampah. Mereka yang dengan kasar dibuat untuk menghilang dari dunia ini oleh para manusia-manusia Ordinary sebelum mereka bahkan berbuat apa-apa untuk melukai dan mencelakaian mereka para Ordinary. Mereka menjadi senjata mematikan karena didesak oleh para Ordinary. Mereka hanyalah ingin mempertahankan nyawa mereka.

Mereka dikatakan sebuah kesalahan yang harus dimusnahkan. Sebetulnya siapa di sini yang salah? Yang pertama menghancurkan keseimbangan ini mereka para Ordinary, kan? Tapi kenapa mereka yang selalu disalahkan. Mereka tidak pernah mengharapkan dilahirkan dengan kekuatan aneh seperti ini. Mereka hanya ingin hidup normal dan juga membaur dengan para Ordinary, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang pernah mengerti mereka? Kenapa para Ordinary tidak pernah bisa mengerti kami para Esper?

_._

_._

_._

_Even if we are an Esper, we are still some kind of human and we are a selfish creature who want to survive in this world even though we must to destroy our enemy until it becomes zero._

_._

_._

_._

Di atas kapal pesiar mewah itu, seharusnya manusia-manusia di atasnya bisa menikmati perjalanan mereka, apalagi dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan juga benar-benar memanjakan orang-orang yang berstatus konglomerat itu, tapi sayangnya semua itu harus pupus ketika ternyata di dalam kapal pesiar itu menyusup sekelompok kriminal. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Tentu saja yang mereka inginkan ada kekayaan dari sang konglomerat-konglomerat itu, kan? Apalagi selain itu? Kapal ini benar-benar sebuah harta karun besar untuk saat ini.

Banyak polisi yang di tempatkan untuk berjaga di sini, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menangkap satu dari komplotan kriminal itu. Semuanya mulai panik dan juga putus asa mencari keberadaan kriminal itu, tapi sayangnya tidak semua. Seseorang diantara mereka masih belum putus asa. Dia malah semakin bersemangat untuk bermain petak umpet dengan kriminal-kriminal itu. Laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu segera memisahkan diri dari kawanan polisinya yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Dia berlari menuju tempat yang sepi dan juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda fasilitas yang baru saja dirusak oleh kriminal itu.

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu, Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum, akh lebih tepatnya kini dia sedang menyeringai ketika mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya. Kriminal-kriminal itu bukan hanya kriminal biasa. Ternyata mereka adalah Esper. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri dari devisinya di kepolisian yang menangani Esper atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah ESP _(__Extrasensory perception)__._ Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan tulang rusuknya patah dan dia tidak bisa menangani kasus yang terlalu berat seperti menghadapi ESP. Jadinya dia mengundurkan diri dan memilih untuk ke devisi biasa, tapi tidak disangka dengan devisi biasa dia masih bisa bertemu dengan ESP.

Kyuhyun segera siap dengan pistol miliknya yang bukan hanya sebuah pistol yang biasa. Untung saja dia tidak mengembalikan pistol itu saat dia mengundurkan diri, karena pistol itu bisa diubah sistemnya agar bisa membunuh seorang ESP yang tidak bisa dibunuh dengan peluru biasa. Harus dengan peluru yang memang diselubungi zat anti kekuatan dari ESP. Kyuhyun segera memencet tombol tersembunyi yang ada dipistol itu dan tentuya bukan hanya pelurunya yang kini terselubunyi oleh zat anti ESP, tapi bentuknya yang juga berubah.

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari sejenak. Dia mendengarnya suara aneh yang berasal dari atasnya. Suara gesekan, suara ada yang bergerak di atasnya, tapi kemudian suara itu hilang. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika dia melihat ke arah pistol miliknya dimana cahaya biru yang ada disekitarnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi warna merah dan kemudian dari pistol itu muncul sebuah hologram yang menampakkan peta dari kapal pesiar ini dengan titik merah yang terus saja bergerak, perlahan naik menuju lantai yang paling atas dari kapal pesiar ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyeringai melihat titik merah itu yang kini bertambah menjadi lima. Kini kakinya kembali berlari lagi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga. Untung saja kini dia berada di lantai tiga dan lantai diatasnya lagi adalah yang teratas. Lantai teratas ini hanyalah sebuah balkon besar yang dihubungkan antara lantai tiga dan untuk sampai ke lantai tersebut kau harus melewati sebuah pintu besi yang berkaca bulat pada bagian atasnya. Kyuhyun menepi sejenak dibagian kanan dari pintu itu dan mendongkakkan kepalanya ke kaca itu untuk melihat situasi diluar.

Apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun sontak saja membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Kriminal-kriminal itu tampak sama sekali tidak mencuri benda-benda berharga dari para konglomerat-konglomerat itu. Tangan mereka kosong. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak mengincar apa yang terlihat di sini seperti kekayaan penumpang kapal pesiar ini.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal ketika baru sadar akan hal itu. Mereka adalah ESP. Probalitas mereka untuk mengincar suatu kekayaan sangat kurang. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih untuk mencuri senjata rahasia militer negera untuk mereka manipulasi untuk mendukung keberadaan mereka sehingga mereka tidak gampang dimusnahkan oleh Ordinary. Kyuhyun terkaget ketika tiba-tiba saja pistol miliknya mengeluarkan suara aneh dan salah satu titik merah yang ada dilayar hologram miliknya berubah menjadi warna kuning.

"Level zero?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika suara aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh pistol miliknya bukan hanya terdengar oleh dirinya dan juga kriminal-kriminal yang berada cukup jauh tapi entah kenapa bisa mendengar suara yang sekecil itu.

Kriminal-kriminal itu kemudian saling memberikan kode satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya seseorang dari mereka yang diputuskan untuk mengurus penyusup itu yaitu Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berambut blonde yang mengurus Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas lantai yang terbuat dari sejenis besi. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana, tapi lain dipihak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terbelak ketika mendapati dirinya yang kini sedang terkepung oleh tangan-tangan yang berbentuk manusia yang muncul dari dinding besi yang disandarinya dengan warna yang senada. Kyuhyun langsung saja menampilkan wajah panik, tapi hanya sebentar. Seringai itu kembali menghiasinya lagi.

"Kalian pikir aku hanya orang biasa?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan mulut pistol miliknya ke arah salah satu tangan besi yang mencengkram bahu kirinya. Layar hologram yang ada pada pistolnya tiba-tiba saja mati begitu saja dan warna yang ada disela-sela badan pistol itu menjadi kacau. Kadang berwarna biru dan kadang berwarna merah. Yang terakhir tiba-tiba saja warnanya berubah menjadi warna silver.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah jendela kaca yang ada di pintu besi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jarinya kemudian menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru keluar daru sana menembusi kaca jendela itu dan dengan otomatis ke arah seseorang yang menggunakan kekuatannya pada Kyuhyun.

ESP yang tadi meletakkan tangannya di atas lantai, segera berdiri ketika menyadari peluru itu ke arahnya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah peluru itu. ESP itu berpikir dia bisa menghalangi peluru itu, tapi ketika dinding besi muncul dari lantai dan berusaha untuk melindungi ESP itu, peluru spesial itu dengan mudah menembusi dan kemudian dinding besi itu perlahan mencair dan kembali kebentuk asalnya lalu ESP itu kemudian sudah dipastikan tidak bernapas lagi.

Ketika ESP itu mati, tentu saja kekuatannya buyar dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan santai merenggangkan tubuhnya tidak takut jika dia diserang dengan brutal ketika telah membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu besi itu dan membukanya. Kini dia bisa menatap langsung para ESP-ESP yang tersisa yang menampakkan ekspresi yang beragam.

"Halo monster-monster kecil," ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh seringai. "_Exterminator is here for you."_

Kali ini ketika menghadapai ESP yang berjumlah banyak, pistol spesial milik Kyuhyun langsung mengantipasi dengan otomatis ketika mengetahui tuannya kalah jumlah dengan para ESP itu. Pistol itu berubah bentuk menjadi tiga kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya dengan mulut pistol yang lebih dari 10 yang bisa langsung menembakkan lebih dari 10 peluru bersamaan. Dengan kemampuan itu, tidak sulit untuk mengincar semua ESP yang tersisa di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun semakin memekarkan keringatnya. "Selamat tinggal. Kalian tidak akan bisa melihat dunia ini lagi jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi kalian tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan?"

"Yang akan mati di sini adalah kau," ucap salah satu dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh aneh. "Apa tidak salah? Di sini kalianlah yang menjadi domba yang akan dimakan oleh serigala. Semua kekuatan kalian tidak bisa melindungi kalian ketika peluru spesial dari senjata ini melesat ke arah kalian," ucap Kyuhyun seraya dengan bangga menunjuk pistol yang digenggamnya itu.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang ucapannya akan menjadi kebenaran sehabis ini," ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan penuh seringai yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun jengkel dan naik pitam setengah mati.

Jari Kyuhyun segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan dengan berpura-pura dia menampakkan raut wajah kaget yang membuat para ESP-ESP itu menyeringai senang ketika salah satu dari mereka tidak mempan akan peluru spesial itu. Peluru itu terpantul jauh ketika seorang dari mereka maju dan berdiri dengan diam. Seperti ada dinidng tak terlihat di depannya, dinding itu melindungi dirinya dari datangnya peluru itu dan kemudian melesetkannya dengan mudah.

Peluru itu seharusnya bisa membunuh para ESP yang ada. Ketika para ESP itu mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi diri mereka dari peluru itu, mereka hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Peluru itu dapat tetap memotong masuk pertahanan mistis yang dibuat oleh ESP dan lalu membunuhnya, tapi peluru itu tidak akan mempan terhadap satu jenis ESP yang memang sesuatu.

Level zero. Seorang ESP yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan ESP tetapi juga bukan seorang Ordinary. ESP level zero ini sangat spesial dan juga sangat langkah. Level zero dapat menangkal dan membuat para ESP-ESP lain yang misalnya akan menyerangnya dengan kekuatannya, maka kekuatan para ESP itu akan lebur seketika dan sama sekali tidak bisa menyerangnya.

Level zero biasanya dimanfaatkan oleh Ordinary ketika berburu ESP agar Ordinary bisa dilindungi oleh kekuatan shield milik level zero, tapi kadang juga, para ESP itu memanfaatkan level zero agar shield level zero dapat melindungi mereka dari serangan peluru spesial yang dibuat Ordinary sehingga tidak ada celah yang bisa membuat Ordinary bisa membunuh ESP-ESP yang berlindung pada level zero itu.

Saat Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sudah cukup untuk membodohi para ESP-ESP itu, kini dia yang menampakkan sebuah seringai. "Maaf saja. Tapi aku bukan hanya seorang _Exterminator ___yang biasa."

Dengan begitu saja Kyuhyun membuang senjata miliknya dan berlari dengan tangan kosong ke arah para ESP itu. Mereka semua kaget, tapi kemudian mereka menyeringai menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sudah tidak bersenjata lagi dan mereka segera mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka dan secara srentak menyerang Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka, tapi betapa kagetnya mereka dibuat ketika semua kekuatan mereka langsung buyar pada jarak satu meter dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Terbentuk sebuah shield transparan yang menjadi kelihatan ketika mendapati tubrukan dari kekuatan para ESP itu.

Jangan bilang kalau orang ini adalah-

Kini Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada di depan mereka dengan sebuah seringai yang mengerikan. "Aku sejenis dengan anak itu, loh. Hanya saja aku lebih suka bergerak sendiri daripada dimanfaatkan dan dikekang oleh ESP dan Ordinary yang liciknya bukan main," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kadang level zero tidak hanya dimanfaatkan oleh kedua pihak. Kadang level zero itu sendiri bergerak atas kemauannya tanpa dikendalikan oleh ESP dan juga Ordinary. Dan pada akhirnya level zero yang bergerak sendiri itu entah akan menjadi pihak yang menghancurkan ESP atau malah sebaliknya yaitu menghancurkan Ordinary yang ada.

Dalam jarak yang sedekat itu, ESP itu tidak berani untuk berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi mereka tahu kekuatan mereka sama sekali tidak berguna di depan laki-laki berambut ikal ini dan kemungkinan senjata pembunuh itu masih ada satu lagi dan disembunyikan di balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap seringai itu hilang digantikan dengan wajah yang lebih serius. "Aku akan melepaskan kalian ketika level zero itu kalian lepas dari kepemilikan kalian dan menyerahkannya padaku," ucap kyuhyun. "Akh, selain itu juga aku ingin tahu alasan kalian datang ke kapal ini dan apa yang ingin kalian curi karena kulihat tidak ada satupun dari kekayaan konglomerat di sini yang kalian ambil," lanjutnya.

Tapi tampaknya penawaran itu tidak bisa mencairan suasan tegang dan juga takut yang dirasakan oleh para ESP-ESP itu. Mulut mereka terlalu kaku untuk menjawab.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal."Kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa negosiasiku terlalu berat bagi kalian?

"Apa kami bisa memegang ucapanmu? Bisa saja kau tidak benar-benar melepaskan kami dan kemudian akan membunuh kami," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Hahaha… ternyata hanya karena itu? Aku bukan orang yang pengecut. Jika aku mau membunuh kalian, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Jadi bagaiman? Kalian menerimanya atau tidak?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab dengan sebuah keheningan.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, li-" Hitungan cepat Kyuhyun langsung tersela oleh ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik kami terima," ucap ESP itu dan lalu dengan kasar salah satu dari mereka mendorong si level zero itu menjauh dari mereka menuju ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba menghubungi rekanmu yang lain. Kau harus benar-benar melepaskan pandanganmu dari kami dan tidak mengejar kami lagi walaupun kita berpapasan lagi," ucap ESP itu lagi. Kali ini terkesan berani dan kasar.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu bukan sebuah permintaan yang sulit juga bagiku," ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian dalam sekejap para ESP itu menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kemampuan teleport salah satu dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau melepaskanku dari mereka?" Akhirnya level zero itu bersuara juga.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi menyeringai."Aku menjadikanmu sebagai milikku bukan hanya karena kita sesama level zero, tapi aku tahu ada rahasia yang sangat besar yang selalu kau berusaha tutupi dari yang lain, kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja level zero itu langsung menegang. Ekspresinya mengeras dan tampak sebuah amarah yang berusaha untuk diredamnya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku bisa melihat dengan mudah kegelisahan yang ada di matamu itu dan juga sesuatu yang unik yang hanya ada satu di dunia," ucap Kyuhyun.

Level zero itu masih saja bungkam. Kyuhyun merasa ingin semakin memprovokasi level zero itu. entahlah. Ekspresinya yang kelihatan menyiksa itu seperti menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau adalah itu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan kali ini level zero itu langsung menggertakkan giginya marah. "Wah, ternyata aku benar, ya? Aku tidak tahu akan bertemu satu produk ilmuan gila itu yang sangat langkah dan umur percobaan itu sudah lebih dari setengah abad," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun memaksa level zero itu untuk menatap matanya secara langsung. Dicengkramnya dagu laki-laki level zero itu dengan cukup kuat. "Kau benar-benar menipu kami dengan wajah manismu yang tidak pernah menua itu, ya? ESP pertama yang diciptakan oleh para ilmuan bejat itu 50 tahun yang lalu, tapi malah melahirkan level zero yang sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan, tapi memiliki umur yang sangat panjang dan juga awet mudah, ya?"

"Jadi? Apa kau dengan senang hati mendongengkanku sejarah hidupmu, apa yang telah kau lihat akan berbagai macam percobaan untuk menyempurnakan ESP sampai sekarang? Atau kau mau menceritakan ketika para ESP dibanggakan karena menjadi senjata perang yang ampuh sehingga membuat negara kita selalu menang, tapi ketika perang selesai kalian akhirnnya dianggap limbah berbahaya yang diburu dan harus segera dimusnahkan?" Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berani untuk terus berkata tajam dan menyudutkan level zero itu.

"Aku peringatkan padamu untuk menjaga mulutmu," ucap level zero itu pada akhirnya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Tapi rupanya ancaman dari level zero itu tidak menciutkan nyali Kyuhyun. Dia malah terkesan semakin menikmati semua ini. "Kau dicari-cari oleh pemerintah itu karena kau ada buku sejarah berjalan yang asli. Kau pernah melihat dan terlibat dalam percobaan itu yang tentu saja kau tahu cara paling mutakhir untuk membunuh massal ESP yang masih hidup sampai sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk menjaga mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru laki-laki level zero itu.

"Wah, ternyata aku juga ada dalam daftar nama ESP-ESP yang sudah pernah kau lihat, ya? Berarti kau juga melihat secara langsung bagaimana aku dimasukkan di dalam tabung itu dan diuji coba habis-habisan oleh para ilmuan gila itu. Iya, kan, Lee Sungmin." Kali ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi senangnya yang membuncah dan juga sebuah seringai miliknya.

.

.

.

_I'm alone. I don't want to be alone. I want to make a friend. You want to become my friend?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this fanfic! XD**


End file.
